Once Upon a Death
by RoLu-GaLe-With-Chocostrawberry
Summary: Ayane Dragneel or Aya, receives a 2 year s-class mission from Makarov. The mission, she's got to find Zeref. Helpful Partners along the way & unlocking new magic. The bitter start & the sweet end, Her journey starts now. "Blood dripped down her arms as tears filled in her blue eyes. They were dull now." [We start in the past and we walk forwards to the future Together.] {Deaths}
1. This is the Start, It begins

**Hi ^O^.**

**Anyways. This is le story a person suggested me to post up to . So I did. I hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Fairy Tail, however I do own Aya my OC.**

* * *

_**"Now that I think about, technically I'm not the real Aya Dragneel but her Reincarnation."**_

* * *

_**~No PoV~**_

The 10-year-old Ayane had woken up a bit later than usually but she shrugged it off. Today seemed to give her bad vibes, as if something was going to happen. She shrugged it off and sat up from the bed and walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She did her hair by pulling back her long pink strands into 2 pony tails.

She walked out of the bathroom and to her closet and dressed in a red long-sleeved dress with the top being white, and the rest red. On the back was a ribbon and she tied it in a bow to make it tighter. She walked into the kitchen and ate a light breakfast as she thought about the plans for today.

"Let's see...Today I'll go to the guild and get a mission." Ayane thought happily her blue eyes shining with excitement. The 10-year-old Dragneel mage walked out of the house the Dragneel siblings and Happy Shared. "I wonder why today seems like something bad is going to happen though." Ayane murmured to herself but shrugged it off silently as she walked towards the guild and opened the door. Inside she scanned around as the guild was their same old,crazy selves. Natsu was fighting with Gray again, Erza was eating her cheesecake, Levy was reading her book with Jet and Droy surrounding her. Ayane passed by all the said people over to the bar.

"Ohayo Mira-Nee, LiLi-Nee." Ayane called out to Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Hi Aya~." Lisanna replied as she got out a glass of juice for Ayane. Ayane took the glass and smiled.

"Arigatoū." She said drinking it all in on gulp.

"Aya-Chan, master needs you." Mirajane said as she pointed to the master's door. Ayane smiled and nodded happily. She walked up the stairs and knocked on Makarov's Door.

"Master, Mira-Nee said you needed me?" Ayane asked as the door opened to the short old man.

"Yes, Aya come in." He said as he allowed her in. Ayane walked in and sat on the chair next to the master's desk. He sat down across from her and his face was serious. "Aya, you're strong so take this mission. It'll take you about 2 years or more to finish." Makarov explained as he handed her the sheet. Ayane read it over as her eyes widened.

"I can't do this...I'm not strong enough." Ayane said as she shivered slightly. The mission was to Find the dark mage Zeref And Acnologia. She remembered a book she read about Zeref the black mage, if she failed this mission she wouldn't just be hurt but possible dead. Ayane looked up with her eyes widened in fear.

"Why not give this to Erza? Or Mira-Nee? They're much stronger than me." Ayane asked as she lifted her hand over her mouth nervously.

"Aya, you might be even stronger than them since you have Ari." Makarov replied with a serious smile. Ayane grimaced at the thought of the demon Ariana. "You can do it, don't doubt yourself." Ayane nodded in acceptance slowly and stood up.

"I'll try my best." She said with a small smile.

"Just come back alive my child." Makarov said as she than soon left with a hug. She walked down the stairs, waving at the guild mates.

"Ayane where ya going?" Natsu asked with a smile. "Not now Natsu-Nii, take care." She replied sprinting out of the guild and down the paved road. The clouds in the area seemed to darken and the sun disappeared behind them.

She opened the white door to their house and ran towards her room. She got her magic blue backpack out and put in 30 pairs of clothes, 4 pairs of shoes and boots, a tooth-brush, toothpaste, a bag of jewels that had 1,000,000 jewels inside, and some snacks. She also packed hair ties, bows, and her blue sakura necklace her mom gave her.

"I think that's it." Ayane said with a nod and zipped the bag closed. She swung the light bag over her shoulder and sighed. "Hopefully I'll see you soon..." She thought as she left her house. She slowly walked towards the train station.

"I hope Natsu can pay the rent for that place or he might be kicked out..." she thought to herself as she mentally sweat dropped. She bought a ticket go to Clover Town first since it has the biggest library in Fiore. She was going to research first since there is no point trying to look around the world. She decided to visit every city around the world that has had Zeref attacks.

Slowly the sound of the train came from a few feet away and she looked towards that direction. The train slowly halted and the doors opened, she boarded the train and placed the blue bag beside her. The ride was about an hour to 2 hours long, so she closed her eyes and planned. Rain started to fall down and hit the windows with a thump. She opened her eyes as the train stopped. A girl with long-glossy white hair and shining light purple eyes covered by a hood sat in front of her.

"Hi, uh. Sorry to bother you but why are you planning so hard?" The girl asked as Ayane than looked up and smiled at the slightly older mage.

"No, no it's fine. I'm planning something for a s-class mission. My name is Ayane Dragneel, do call me Aya though. I'm 10 years old. You?" Ayane asked with her smile growing larger.

"My name is Miya Rozan, 11 Years old. Nice to meet you." Miya replied pulling her hood back and pushed her long bangs behind her ear. "Wait..Dragneel?! Are you Natsu's Sister?" Miya questioned with excitement. "Are you part of Fairy Tail with your brother?"

"Yep, you're a mage too? How about this, help me with this mission and then when we visit you can join Fairy Tail." Ayane suggested holding her hand out to Miya.

"Yes please!" Miya exclaimed as she grabbed Ayane's hand with an excited smile brimming ear-to-ear. "What's the mission?" She asked as Miya sat next to Ayane and placed both their bags across from them.

"First off, What's your magic?" Ayane asked curiously as she watched as the train pulled away from the station and continue it's path towards Clover Town.

"My magic is Flower Magic, like thorns and being able to explode magic and blood from within as well as being able to read other's minds." Miya explained with a slight nervous laugh. Ayane's eyes widened at Miya's explanation.

"That's so cool!" Ayane said with laughter.

"And your's?" Miya asked.

"Me, well I have 3 Slayer MagicS and a bit teleportation." Ayane explained. "Well Miya, we're going to look for Zeref and Acnologia. That's our mission." Miya's eyes widened at Zeref's name, not thinking her very first mission with Ayane would be to find the Dark Mage Zeref, and the Dragon Acnologia.

"That can't be true..." Miya said slowly with a nervous laugh."right?"

"Nope. This is my mission. My only choices are to give up this mission, or finish it."

* * *

_**"We start in the past and we walk forwards to the future Together."**_

* * *

**The bold Italicized sentence at the beginning and the end will always be there. Thank you for reading and please review~**  
**~XoXo Lori~**


	2. The next step Forward

**There was soooo many mistakes in this :3 ****but it's done. I tried to make it good, but meeeh.**

**Okay please Read and review I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail only Aya and Miya.**

* * *

_**"Now that i think about, technically I'm not the real Aya Dragneel but her Reincarnation."**_

* * *

_**~No PoV~**_

They had arrived a few minutes ago and were walking towards the biggest library. The rain had stopped and the clean crisp air floated to Ayane's nose. Ayane sighed in delight with a smile on her pale face. Her blue eyes were lite up and she walked a bit faster. Miya follower closely behind her white hair flowing behind her.

As the arrived Ayane had smiled when the entered the library, there was row as of books all the way up to the ceiling. She gaped at the amount of books, and walked with Miya to the magic section. When they got there the went to the section with 'Z' and searched for Zeref's name. They were deep in thought and looking when Ayane cheered quietly.

"Miya, Miya! Here it is!" Ayane called to Miya as she found a row of books about Zeref.

"Good job." Miya praised as she walked over to Ayane. She grabbed half of the books and so did Ayane. Ayane smiled happily as she looked through the books. The books ranged in size. Some were large and so small, but they were going to look through all of them.

_**~4 Hours Later~ **_

Ayane stretched her tired limbs and yawned. "This is getting boring." Ayane whined slightly, with a pout putting down the book she was reading called "The Darkness: Zeref."

"Yes, yes, but Smile and get it done." Miya encouraged as she patted Ayane's head. Ayane nodded in acceptance with a sulk and picked the book back up writing notes as she read. They continued to work for a few more hours.

After a while they called quiets and borrowed some of the books to bring along. Ayane and Miya left the library closing the gigantic wooden doors. The walked down the steps leading towards the building and walked around the town. They searched around for a hotel to rest at and found one soon. They bought a room with two beds and continued to research about the towns Zeref had attacked, what was common about them, and the distance began each of them by time and path.

_**~Few Months Later in May~**_

As days, and months passed, they continued to research as well as Miya teaching Ayane some of her Flower Magic to combine with Ayane's magic and Ayane taught some magic for Miya. They became a really strong duo, being able to take down a group of bandits each by themselves. Everyday now she wore her beloved necklace from her mom.

The 12-year-old Miya backed up slight, nervous of the now 11-year-old Ayane and her plans. "Wings of an angel: konstruieren." Ayane called out as a yellow magic circle appeared on her back and white wings fluttered out and flapped a bit, feathers falling to the ground. As the feathers hit the ground they disappeared with a yellow glitter. Ayane grinned widely as she picked up Miya bridal-style, and her purple eyes turned a darker hue as it widened.

Ayane jumped up and her white wings flapped in the breeze as she started flying up and forwards. Miya screamed covering her face as Ayane laughed smiling wider as the wind made her pink hair fly behind her. The wind pushed at her face and a red glint could be seen in her eyes but disappeared as fast as it came. Ayane flew faster and spun around in the air not minding the shrills coming from Miya.

Why were they flying? Well you see at this speed, and direction they were headed there is only one place they could arrive to-Fairy Tail. As they came closer to the gigantic guild, Ayane's wings disappeared as gravity pulled her closer to the floor. Ayane spun around her back facing a window as she crashed through it.

Ayane laughed, as she was more loud. She continued laughing as she than noticed something wrong. The guild was depressed, There was no loud talking, and fighting. She pushed that to the back of her mind as everyone's eyes lightened up and smiles replaced their frowns.

"Hi minna, sorry...for not telling you." She said a bit nervously scratching the back of her neck. "Anyways, Miya here wants to be apart of Fairy Tail, can she join?" Ayane asked as she got up and put Miya down. "Oh I'll also pay for that window.." She said as everyone sweat-dropped.

"Yes, welcome to Fairy Tail. We are all Nakama here." Mirajane said with a small smile as she gave Miya her guild insignia on the same spot as Ayane's -her collar bone- but purple instead of blue. Miya bow and smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to join." Miya said.

"Why not go talk to the master for a bit hm?" Ayane suggested as Miya nodded and headed upstairs to Master's office as Ayane turned and waved until she was gone. "Ne, Where's LiLi?" Ayane asked bluntly as she turned back around facing Mirajane. Tears formed in Mirajane's eyes.

"Lisanna died." Natsu said with anger as his fists tighten and his pink bangs covered his eyes.

"I see.." Aya said nonchalantly. She turned away about to walk upstairs too when Mirajane grabbed her wrist.

"Do you know how much we missed you after Lisanna's death? After she died we knew, someone can easily die even if it wasn't planned." Mirajane said with tears in her eyes. Tears slipped down Ayane's cheek, which she wiped away quickly. She pulled her wrist away from Mirajane's grasp as Mirajane fell to the floor crying into her hands.

"I already know that..." Aya whispered out as the wind came through the broken window and her words were gone, covered by the strong breeze. Her pink hair flew to the side as she disappeared in a puff of pink petals. She had teleported half way up the stairs and she climbed up the stairs as she held on to the sakura necklace around her neck.

* * *

_**~Aya's PoV~**_

She's gone...Lisanna...my onee-san is gone...

The one who played with me...the one who knew everything about me.

How could she leave? How could she die?

Questions swirled around my mind but one thought was clear and bold.

**I won't accept it.**

* * *

_**~Miya's PoV~**_

I was about to leave the Master's office when the door opened to Ayane. I was about to say something when I noticed the tear stain on her face.

"Aya..." I said slowly trying to ask what was wrong but she cut me off.

The biggest Lie. "I'm Fine."

* * *

_**~No PoV~**_

"I'm fine.." Ayane lied through gritted teeth as she lifted her head and smiled. Miya frowned but shook it off.

"Master Makarov, long time no see right?" She asked forcing a smile, her blue eyes duller. "We're close to finding him."

"I see, I was correct on choosing you. Your magic has become much stronger." He said as she nodded. "Please take care Aya, Natsu would be devastated if you died." He said in a slight warning tone hinting about the death of the beloved one. She heeded his warning and left to go downstairs back with Miya.

Ayane smiled at them as the old Fairy Tail came back. Natsu and Gray bickering, Erza eating cake, Mira wiping the tables and Levy reading her book with a smile. Ayane and Miya made a team called Angel's Thorn right before leaving.

"Ja Ne~." Ayane said with a smile slowly back to her old self. They waved good-bye and walked to the train station. The got a section of the train and placed their notes on the table looking through them. Ayane's eyes widened as she held one of the maps with a blue line following Zeref's path.

Miya and Ayane smirked slightly as they put away the notes and rested as their next stop was Tenrou Island. Though their friendship strong, will it be strong enough to keep each other alive? Or will one of them have to die?

An orb was lite in the dark room and a shadow loomed over it watching the girls talk about where they were heading. **"I'll protect you Master Zeref." **the shadow said in a deep and dark voice.

* * *

_**"We start in the past and we walk forwards to the future Together."**_

* * *

**I'll be trying to upload a new chapter every Saturday so do enjoy ~**

**~XoXo Lori~**


	3. We can still smile

**Heeeeeeeey Guys 3 Another chapter for you guys~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own Aya and Miya.**

**Read and Enjoy~!**

* * *

_**"Now**** that i think about, technically I'm not the real Aya Dragneel but her Reincarnation."**_

* * *

As they slept the train stopped with a jolt and they fell out of their seats.

"Nani?!" Aya heard someone scream from a different part of the train and than gun shots right after. Aya cringed at the sound and the smell of blood while Miya's eyes widened.

Heavy footsteps could be heard that slowly walked towards them, Bones crunching from under each step. Miya and Aya hugged each other as the door slammed open.  
They flinched as a group of people with all of their faces covered came into the room.

"Found them." The co-leader called as purple gas entered the room and the two mages fell asleep, unconscious.

The group picked up the mages bridal-style and left the train except for one. The one person that was left looked in Aya's bag and took the necklace and soon joined with the group. "Gomen..."

When Aya woke up her eyes were covered and she was on a chair, handcuffed with magic holders not allowing her to use magic.

"Miyaaaa." Aya called out as she heard someone calling out her name.  
The co-leader of the group came in the room and took off both of their blindfold.

"We Will protect Zeref at any cost." Aya's eyes widened as the co-leader said that but had no time to talk as the guy kicked her stomach and blood streamed out of her mouth. Aya tilted over and groaned.

"AYA!" Miya called out as she got the same pain delt onto her. The group of people continued kicking and hurting them. Aya's eyes darkned and her bangs cover her eyes, the start of her stronger void magic began. A Blue flame flew from her right eye and the cuffs broke from magic overload.

The person torturing them looked surprised, their eyes widened but then got flung to the wall. They slide to the floor unconscious

"Don't hurt my nakama." Aya said as her eyes were different colors. The left side blue and the right side red.

Aya touched the cuffs on Miya with her pointer finger and they broke in pieces. Miya patted her head slightly.

"Smile Smile, there is always hope at the end of the tunnel we just have to run and catch it." Miya encouraged with a smile.

She nodded at Miya's words with a smile. Aya helped Miya up and healed her, and the two ran out the door to see more of the group. Aya's eyes turned purple and black magic circles grew in them.

"Vea, Stars align. I am the new guardian of the Void, and I command thee to bestow the powers on to me." Aya started to chant as the Dark Mages ran towards them. 9 purple stars aligned in a circle in front of her and spun around at fast speeds.

"I call this power forth to protect my nakama! Guardian Gate open!" The stars shot out beams of purple continuing to spin making it go faster than bullets. It went straight towards them and exploded knocking them out.

A door appeared in from of them and they went through it. Wings of Galaxy appeared on her back. The wings looked like the night sky, black with stars and she flew carrying Miya on her back. As they got outside, more dark mages were there as well as the leader behind everything.

The leader wore a black cloak covering its face and body and it's shadow seemed to loom over the two. The thing sat on a chair in front of an orb. Aya put Miya down and they started to fight the dark mages.

A multicolored magic circle grew underneath under Aya and her concentration grew. The dark mages tried to attack but it would bounce away.

"Light and Shadows." Aya called out as she lifted her left hand to the sky. "Gather in my hand and obliterate my enemies. Starlight Shadow!" She pointed her hand towards the group and stars fell down from the purple starry sky.

The stars fell down on them and left a group of unconscious Dark Mages and a crater 18ft deep and wide. Magic swirled around that area. Aya panted a bit but glared up at the leader.

"Why? Why are you after us? Why are you protecting Zeref?" Aya questioned as the leader stood up and took of its cloak, underneath was a monster. The monster was a girl werewolf and had claws.

"Because I love him." She replied as she threw herself towards Aya and attacked. Miya watched from a far as she tried finishing off the remaining Dark Mages.

"Dark Void Vines." Miya called as a purple-red magic circle formed in front of her and out shoot vines with poisoned thorns. It wrapped around all of them and were knocked out.

Miya panted slightly her magic almost completely depleted. She breathed in and out at a slightly quicker pace. Miya walked over to Aya and lift up her fists.

"We will destroy you." Miya said with a slight smile.  
Aya lifted her pointer finger towards the leader and black and purple magic flew around her arm in a spiral motion, like the inside of a gun.

"Shoot." Aya called out as magic balls or bullets shot towards her. The leader dodged and dodged but the bullets followed her.

As Aya was doing this Miya noticed something strange. The leader seemed to blur out sometimes and shake. Miya's eyes widened at realization. "It's not real its a holograph!" Miya thought as she looked around and saw the leader fling her self, claws out to Aya.

Miya ran towards Aya's back and cover her as the claws dug into her belly and she was flung to the side. Blood pooled out of Miya and her body became pale. Aya turned around to see her best friend's body. Her eye's grew red in rage and she flung herself towards the leader and burned her face.

"Fire Dragon's Flaming Arrow." Aya called as arrows formed around the leader and shot and killed her.

Aya ran towards Miya and held her hands against her stomach. Blood covered her hands and her nose stung. Aya tried to heal Miya but the cuts continued to grow larger, instead of smaller.

Tears welled in her eyes as Miya's eyes became dull, almost lifeless and her body paler. Miya's white hair stained red from the blood. Miya coughed out blood as she held Aya's hand in her's and tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Thank you...for being my best friend...and sister. Thank you...for bringing me to Fairy Tail. Thanks...for being my only friend Aya...Find Zeref...for me...and for Fairy Tail." Miya said as her grip lessened.

"Smile Smile Aya, I'll be with you forever." Her body became lifeless, and her eyes dull and black. Her Fairy Tail mark slowly disappeared in yellow glitter and she was gone.

* * *

_**"We start in the past and we walk forwards to the future Together."**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

**~XoXo Lori~**


End file.
